


cherry and vanilla kisses

by creamyjihoon



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Choi Youngjae, Choi Youngjae-centric, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Past Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Porn With Plot, Scent Kink, Shy Choi Youngjae, Smut, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Whiny Choi Youngjae, thigh, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyjihoon/pseuds/creamyjihoon
Summary: sharing a room with Jaebum has never been a problem for Youngjae despite the little space they had between them.Sharing a bed with jaebum wasn't a problem either since Youngjae really liked the warmth that radiated from Jaebum on the cold winter nights that came around year after year again. Cuddling up with Jaebum after a long day of exhausting practicing and fan signs wasn't a problem either, it's not like it meant anything towards Jaebum in the first place.





	1. begin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this will have like multiple parts and stuff so ,,, also i haven't proofread because i'm lazy so please forgive me

sharing a room with Jaebum has never been a problem for Youngjae despite the little space they had between them.Sharing a bed with jaebum wasn't a problem either since Youngjae really liked the warmth that radiated from Jaebum on the cold winter nights that came around year after year again. Cuddling up with Jaebum after a long day of exhausting practicing and fan signs wasn't a problem either, it's not like it meant anything towards Jaebum in the first place.

None of this has ever been a problem; Youngjae was laying on their bed, the scent of jaebum was lingering on his pillow and sheets. Jaebum was still in the bathroom showering, the steam from the warm water leaked from the cracks of the door and fogged up the window in their room. Youngjae didn't mind it though, much too tired to really be bothered by anything at all.

Like youngjae was drowning in Jaebums scent he covered himself underneath the comforter and breathed it all in. Slowly Falling asleep intoxicated with the sweet scent of Jaebum. He smelled so sweet, like vanilla and cherries.

His dreams were filled with scenes of Jaebum, his hands massaging his inner thighs so gently while Youngjae hid his face in the crook of Jaebums neck. Biting on his neck to muffle the sounds of his moans when Jaebums hand cupped the growing bulge in Youngjaes boxers. He tasted just like he smelled, licking up his neck he whined loudly when he breathed in the smell of Jaebums hair. The scent of shampoo he used was swirling around youngjaes head, he could feel his body shudder. Cold air coming in contact with his member, but soon warm fingers wrapped around the base of his thick cock. A bead of precum being swiped away with Jaebums thumb, "Youngjae"  
soft whispers made goosebumps erupt all over his soft honey skin. 

"youngjae" again Jaebums voice called 

"Youngjae" 

Peeling his eyes open he looked around at his surroundings, realizing that he was on top of Jaebum his eyes widened. jaebums face mirrored Youngjaes exactly, he could feel beads of sweat drip from his forehead. He cursed under his breath, how was he supposed to explain this to Jaebum? 

"I- I didn't mean to do this I don't even know how I-" Youngjae couldn't sputter out any words that made sense, all he could focus on was the blood rushing down to the problem in his pants; and the feeling of him being pressed up against Jaebum. and how good he smelled. He wanted to scream, he was so needy for this; for Jaebum. He wanted to scream because of how embarrassing this is, he just wanted to scream. The feeling of his boxers ruffling up against his wet cock was driving him insane, he couldn't handle holding back from this any longer. 

"I really need to just-" Youngjae whined and grinded down against Jaebum slowly. His long deep thrust against him made a high pitched squeak escape from his lips. He felt his heartbeat pound so harshly in his ears, Jaebum still hasn't spoken a single word since calling his name to awake him. Or maybe the sound of his heart was just too loud and blocked out anything that Jaebum was saying. None of that mattered right now, none of the consequences or embarrassment that this will cause later on mattered. He was attacked all at once with his feelings for Jaebum, unable to hold back any longer like some sort of undomesticated animal. 

A high whine left from his lips when he grinded down on Jaebums lap again, "I'm sorry Jaebum I really need you" he cried out before his lips attached to Jaebums neck. 

Biting harshly on the unmarked skin is what made Jaebum finally make a noise, Jaebum had a really sensitive neck any type of touching on his neck could make him flinch. A quiet yelp came from him and though it was very hushed Youngjae could still hear it, Youngjae wanted to hear more more more. like all of his emotions have been washed away, eaten by the tides and avalanches that destroyed his innocence. Like his personality had completely flipped from an innocent flustered pup to an ominous and vicious wolf his voice got deeper, a dark glint of evil could be found in the vast oceans of his eyes. 

The reaction from Jaebum had given Youngjae a huge rush of confidence;

"Does Daddy like it when I bite hard on his neck huh? Does he like me leaving marks all over knowing that it'll just get him in trouble later?" 

Youngjae purred out, his tongue gliding up Jaebums neck up to his sharp jawline. Placing a soft kiss upon it. Then breathing him in,

he whined out loudly and grinded against Jaebums lap once more, "Daddy likes it s-so much kitten."Jaebum choked out. Embarrassed at the tone Youngjae was using, embarrassed that he submitted to him so easily despite Youngjae giving him the dominant title 'daddy'. Youngjae sat up on his knees pulling away from his neck while Jaebum tilted his head the warmth of Youngjae slipping away from his fingertips. 

Youngjaes fingers slithered underneath the fabric of the grey basketball shorts that Jaebum was wearing, feeling the soft skin of his inner thighs. There was no hair at all on his legs, they were completely bare and soft soft soft. His fingernail drew circles into his somewhat muscular skin. "Lift up your knee" Youngjae demanded, Jaebum unhesitatingly obliged. His shorts rolling up exposing more of his honeysuckle skin. 

Youngjae was a force to be reckoned with, he was just teasing Jaebum now. Knowing that sooner or later he would finally snap into place and take complete control over him, Youngjae would let him.

His hand slid up Jaebums shorts higher moving away from his thighs to a much more lovely part, His fingers grazed over the elastic band of Jaebums boxers. Occasionally running a finger inside of it feeling more of his unrevealed skin. Youngjaes wrist could feel Jaebums now hard cock pressing against it, he smirked and bit his lip. He moved his palm down to press against his clothed dick, his fingers achingly slow wrapping around the shape of it 

"Daddy you're so big" Youngjae moaned, Jaebums breath quickened at just the tone of Youngjaes voice. He has never heard Youngjae like this, never seen him like this. He wanted to know what could turn Youngjae into this dirty little boy

"I want you in my mouth" Youngjae whispered. 

It's me, Jaebum thought to himself. It's me who made him so dirty, it's me who has him so needy.

"Don't dirty little sluts like you need to be punished?" Jaebum spoke.

Youngjae was taken aback at the tone of voice Jaebum was using, so strict, so sexy.  
Jaebums hand reached out to grab Youngjaes out from his shorts, lunged forward after that to turn Youngjae over on his stomach. Grabbing his hips and pulling them them up his hand harshly smacking Youngjaes ass. 

"You love being a bad boy don't you? Were you dreaming about this kitten? Dreaming of daddy?" Jaebum purred and once more smacking down against Youngjaes cute little ass. 

an odd change of events 

Youngjae threw his head back, biting down on his lip realizing he shouldn't be too loud incase the other members were to hear them. Youngjae arched his back, wanting more pain. Wanting him to hit harder.

"Use your words slut" Jaebum changed the place where he was hitting, spanking the back of his thigh even harder then he last two hits. The sound from it echoed throughout the room.

"I was d-dreaming about you daddy" 

Jaebum raised his eyebrows and rubbed Youngjaes inner thigh outside of his sweatpants, "yeah?" He said in a hushed voice. Jaebums hand was dangerously close to touching the bulge in Youngjae pants. His hand slid right over it, but still not making contact. 

"Dreamed of me doing what?", youngjae was on all fours, his knees aching from holding himself up for so long, While Jaebum was at position where he could touch Youngjaes cute little cock and still be able to whisper closely in his ear. 

"I dreamed of you touching my thighs-" Youngjae paused and breathed in a shaky breath when he felt Jaebums hand squeeze his bulge teasingly

"and- and I dreamed of the way you smell like cherries and vanilla" He gasped out, still not trying to alert the others what they were up to. Jaebum tilted his head at the youngjaes reply. His scent? 

"The way i smell?" Jaebum said questionably, not really sure how to word anything else. Youngjae moaned  
"you smell so good daddy" He got up on his knees and turned to face Jaebum, his fingers latching into his Burgundy hair while inching his face closer and closer to Jaebums. 

He could feel Jaebums hot breath against his lips, and his own cock throbbing in his pants begging to be touched. Unable to do anything else he hungrily placed his lips against Jaebums . His fingers latching in Youngjaes hair and pulling his light brown hair harshly, receiving a moan from Youngjae. Using that opportunity to slip his tongue into Youngjaes mouth.

Jaebums fingers unlatched from the silky hair on Youngjaes head and slid them down slowly to the small of his back and pulling him onto his lap. Breaking the kiss, he moved his head down to the crook of Youngjaes neck.   
mumbling words into them,  
"you wanna be a good boy for daddy, kitten?"   
Jaebum bucked his hips up into Youngjaes ass, making him moan out.

"y-yes daddy"

"ride my thigh like the good little kitten you are, cum and make a mess all over yourself without me even touching you"

Jaebum growled into Youngjaes ear. Youngjae quickly sat up once more, his short and boxers suffocating him. "Daddy please" he whined   
"use your words baby" Jaebum cooed gently, brushing his fingers over Youngjaes flushed cheeks. 

"I n-need them off" His eyebrows were furrowed together in pain, he huffed gently. Jaebum reached out, pulling down Youngjaes pants leaving him only in his boxers that were designed with navy blue stripes.   
Youngjae placed his hands on Jaebums shoulders to balance himself up, and rutted against his leg. Heavy breaths coming from his lips as he nuzzled his head in Jaebums neck, tears from pleasure brimming his eyes.

Jaebum tried his hardest not to lose control, his cock felt hot in shorts. All he wanted to do was bury himself in Youngjae, please him to the point where he's screaming out his name. 

Youngjae could feel precum leak through his boxers, a wet stain would be showing through if he had been wearing any type of light color boxers. 

His stomach began to churn in the most pleasurable way possible, a knot burning in his lower abdomen. He was getting so tired but was so close to completely unraveling, just when he was about to stop Jaebums raspy voice spoke 

"cum for me baby" 

Youngjaes heart rate picked up as pushed himself harder against Jaebums thigh, goosebumps erupting all over his skin. He gasped out loudly as he felt it, his orgasm struck throughout his entire body. 

Still pathetically unable to stop thrusting against Jaebum, he rode out his orgasm so slowly. "daddy, daddy , daddy" he whined out.

"You did so good for daddy, kitten." Jaebum cooed as he brushed his fingers through Youngjaes hair. Youngjae was completely out of it, his body slumped on top of Jaebums, his chest lightly heaving. 

"daddy too" Youngjae muttered out tiredly,

"no, no baby. Another time ok? you look so exhausted, i'll clean you up." Jaebum said in the most affectionate voice he could manage.

 

Picking up Youngjae by his thighs he moaned softly out at the feeling of pressure being pressed against his sensitive dick. He carried Youngjae to the bathroom that was attached to their room, sat him down on the counter.

Youngjaes lips were wet and chapped, his cheeks a soft crimson color and his hair sticking up every which way. 

"you're so beautiful" Jaebum whispered, taking in the gorgeous sight in front of him. 

Combing his hair behind his ear Youngjae blushed and shyly looked into Jaebums eyes,

"thank you daddy" he mumbled underneath his breath. 

Jaebum cleaned him up, peeling his dirty boxers off of him and throwing them into the laundry bin that sat in the corner of the white tiled bathroom. 

Youngjae wished this feeling could last forever, when Jaebum picked him back up again he rested his head upon his broad shoulder. Sleep taking over his precious small and exhausted body.

 

When Youngjae awoke, the sunlight crept through the windows and shines brightly in his eyes. He groaned and rubbed the sleep away, he sat up realizing the absence of Jaebum. 

"Jaebum?" Youngjaes voice was deep and raspy from just waking up.

He began to stand up, feeling cold air brush against his legs since he was left in only some boxers. 

He walked to the doorway of their room and peaked his head out, his eyes catching a glimpse of everyone except for Jaebum. They were all whispering to each other, like they were trying to hide something.

Youngjae began to walk toward his group members, no one realizing his presence just yet. 

"Did you hear them last night? Do you think they're fu-"

Jackson stopped mid sentence when he saw Youngjae standing amidst the group. He felt a blush smack across his face, he was probably as red as a tomato now.

He felt tears brim his eyes, embarrassed and humiliated. 

"Youngjae..." Jinyoung began to speak

Youngjae shook his head and ran back to his room, locking the door behind him and jumping on his bed. Curling up into a little ball and crying, wanted to hide away from everyone. Wanted to erase his memory, where was Jaebum? Was he disgusted with him too?


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um ok sorry this sucked and was so short, i really am just not into got7 anymore but i wanted to end this story for everyone who has been waiting for an update.

If youngjae could take back what had happened, he would. It wasn’t that he hated it, that he didn’t WANT to do what he did. It’s just that the thought of the other members hearing him made things humiliating,

Youngjae could hear someone knocking on the door gently, his heart felt like it had fallen into his stomach and was praying that it wasn’t Jaebum at the door.

 

“Youngjae?” 

Well, he was fucked. He heard Jaebum’s voice through the door, it was soft and filled with concern. 

“Will you please let me in so we can talk, the other members have left.”

Youngjae pondered for a moment, it’s not like he could hide away forever. Youngjae wiped the tears away from his eyes and waddled to the door. Taking in a deep breath before unlocking it.

He walked back over to his bed and pulled his knees to his chest.

“You can come in.” Youngjae said, his voice raspy from crying.

He saw the knob of the door turn and Jaebum walked in. Youngjae couldn’t help but notice how pretty he looked today, his black hair layed flat on his forehead. And he wore black jeans with a big dark green sweatshirt, and silver earrings dangling from his earlobe.

Jaebum saw how upset Youngjae was and cooed, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge. Youngjae wished he could burrow a hole into the bed and hide forever, be far away from Jaebum’s gaze.

“D-do you hate me now?” Youngjae whimpered, holding back his tears.

Jaebum sighed and looked down, Youngjae anticipated his reply. Jaebum looked back up directly into Youngjae’s eyes.

“Youngjae don’t you get it?”

Youngjae blushed and stared at him in confusion, what was he trying to say. Was this all a joke from the beginning?

“Get what?”

Jaebum smiled and laughed, reaching his hands out to caress Youngjae’s cheeks. 

“I like you, dummy.”

Youngjae’s eyes widened, he liked him? 

“W-what?”

“Do you think I would do that with you if I didn’t like you, and Youngjae what the others said doesn’t matter. Just ignore them, we both know that Jackson whores around with all of them and others too.” 

Youngjae laughed at what Jaebum said, he could feel butterflies in his stomach. The feeling of Jaebum’s hands on him could always make him feel something that no one else could make him feel.

“So Youngjae, I like you. Very much. Quit being a crybaby and thinking I hate you or that the others hate you.”

“I like you too hyung.” Youngjae whispered , fiddling with his thumbs.

Jaebum moved one of his hands to the back of Youngjae’s neck and pulled him closer, their noses basically touching.

“So then show hyung how much you like him.” Jaebum mumbled. 

Youngjae shyly leaned in closer, he could feel Jaebum’s lips bush against his own. Then pressing gently against his.

They both pulled away and smiled, this was a beginning to a great love.


End file.
